With population of the touch control device, touch display panels are more popular. In a touch display panel, a common electrode layer is cut into stripes, and the striped common electrodes are configured to touch driving electrodes. However, in this case, signal lines under gaps between striped common electrodes cannot be shielded, so that electric field produced from the signal lines will affect displaying of the display panel.